


Part 5: After Terra Prime

by rva2020



Series: The Expanse Series [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Online, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Happy Sex, Love, M/M, Making Love, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rva2020/pseuds/rva2020
Summary: This "short trek" is set after the events of Terra Prime. Takes place in the same "Ashley Reed" timeline as the rest of my works do. Trip and Ashley talk about the future and things take an unexpected turn. More chapters coming.Still needs some work but I'm bored and under quarantine so I thought I'd post what I have in case anyone wanted to read it. I'll edit and revise at some point.
Relationships: Charles "Trip" Tucker III/Original Character(s), Jonathan Archer/Malcolm Reed, Jonathan Archer/Original Female Character(s), Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III, Malcolm Reed/Other(s)
Series: The Expanse Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668715
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Months have passed since we checked in on the crew. 

When Ashley heard the news that baby Elizabeth died she had cried until she ran out of tears. She wanted to go find Trip but she knew that he would want time alone with T'Pol so she waited. 

"Ensign Reed to Captain Archer" Ashley said as she hit the com.

"Archer here," he replied.

"Will you let Commander Tucker know that when he has a moment-" 

"Yeah I'll let him know. Thanks. Archer out" he replied. Even though they were married, they always spoke formally on the com. 

Ashley was getting antsy waiting to check on Trip so she decided to go to his room. She ran the bell but there was no answer. She tried knocking but he shouted, "go away!" 

"It's me Trip," she said as she knocked one more time. She tried the door but it was locked. "Please let me in." 

Trip opened the door and she rushed in to embrace him. "Oh god Trip, I'm so sorry" she said. "How's T'Pol?" Trip noticed her face was red and her eyes were swollen. 

"Who knows how T'Pol is. You know what she did when we found out she had died? She held my damn hand. She didn't even cry. She didn't even fucking cry Ashley," Trip said as he cried and embraced her. Ashley held on to him for dear life and cried with him. 

"Fucking damn it I wish I could do something to take away your pain. I wish I could bare this all for you so you didn't have to," she sobbed as she gently rubbed his back. 

"She was perfect, she was my little baby girl."

"I know Trip, I know. I'm so sorry." 

They embraced for several more minutes. 

"You know what the worst part is?" 

"What?" 

"That was my only chance to have a baby. Phlox said they messed something up in the cloning process but in the future there could be a human/Vulcan hybrid. I told T'Pol and she didn't say anything. I basically told T'Pol we could have another baby and she didn't even respond." 

"Maybe she was just in shock and didn't know what to say." 

"No that's not it. I know what that look in her eye meant." 

"Honey that just means you probably won't have a half human and half Vulcan baby. Still plenty of time for a human baby if you want one." 

"I'm almost 40. It's too late to find someone who wants to marry me and then have kids when I'm 45 or 50." 

"What if there was already someone on board who loved you and was young enough to have kids? They'd have round ears but they'd be really cute." 

Trip looked up at Ashley and into her eyes. "You love me?" He asked.

"Of course I love you Trip," she said as she put her hand on his face and gave him a light kiss. 

"I love you too Ashley." 

"I know," Ashley said as she smiled.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I can't take you up on that offer but it means a lot to me that you'd offer." 

"Why can't you?" 

"Because you're married and I'm sure Jon and Malcom want to have kids with you. Plus it's not like you can have kids on a star ship." 

"We don't know what the future will hold but we'll face it together. You will always have me, Jon and Malcom." 

Trip began to cry again and Ashley held him. She cried as well. It pained her soul that this happened to him. 


	2. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley gets an opportunity to go back to Earth.

It's been a few months since the events of Terra Prime and life is slowly returning to normal.

"Commander Tucker, please meet me in my ready room," Archer said over com.

"Be right there Cap'n," Trip replied. 

As he walked in Archer greeted him with a friendly but serious face. 

"Come in Trip, have a seat." 

"Something wrong Jon?" 

"I just got word from Starfleet Command that they are recalling you to headquarters. They need help with a special project." 

"What type of project?" 

"They didn't say. They just said they need you for it." 

"How long do they need me?" 

"They didn't say exactly but it sounds somewhere between six months and a year depending on how it goes."

"Oh. When do they need me?" 

"Immediately. We are going to rendezvous with a Vulcan ship in 2 days that will take you back to Earth." 

"So in two days I have to go back to Earth for up to a year? They really didn't say what it's about?" 

"Need to know basis only apparently." 

"Oh," Trip said with a heavy heart. He loved being on Enterprise. He loved the ship but he also loved the people on it. It hurt to know today he'd have to leave Ashley, Jon and Malcom and not know when he'd see them again. 

"I told them you might be more comfortable and work better if you brought along someone from your current crew to assist you." 

Trip looked a little confused by that. He wondered why he needed an assistant, surely they could assign him someone at Starfleet? 

"I thought there might be an Ensign on your team that would enjoy spending extended time on Earth. Cute little blonde, I believe you know her." 

"I really appreciate it but I couldn't take your wife away from you for that long Jon."

"That's nice of you Trip but she doesn't belong to me. Why don't you ask Ashley if she wants to go? You know she doesn't love the idea of indefinitely living on a starship." 

"I don't know what to say. I mean I'd love to take her with me." 

"Let's find out. Captain Archer to Ensign Reed." 

"Reed here," Ashley replied. 

"Will you please come to my ready room?" Archer asked.

"Yes sir, Reed out." 

A few minutes later, Ashley walked in. She saw Trip and asked, "do y'all need Ensign Reed or Ashley?" 

"Ensign Reed," Archer replied. "Starfleet Command needs Trip to go to Earth for an assignment. He's going to be gone anywhere from six months to a year." 

Ashley looked sad. "Oh," she replied. 

"They said he can bring one crew member along with him. Would you like to go with him and assist him with the assignment? You'd leave in two days." 

"Oh. Um," Ashley paused. She really wanted to spend some time on Earth but she didn't like the idea of leaving Jon and Malcom. "I'd like to but I need to talk to my husbands about it first if that's ok sir. Um may I be dismissed?" 

"Dismissed," Archer said as Ashley hurried out. She found herself almost running to the armory. "Lieutenant Reed can I please speak to you privately?" 

"Yes of course, in my office," Malcom said as he led her there. "Business or pleasure luv? You look upset." 

"Both I guess. Trip is being temporarily reassigned to Earth and he's going to be gone six months to a year. He's leaving in two days." 

"I'm sorry to hear that dear, I'll miss him too," Malcom said as he pulled her in for a hug. 

"Jon said he can bring a member of his crew along and he asked me to go with him." 

Malcom put his hand up to get face and gently stroked her cheek with this thumb. "Are you going to go?" 

"I don't know, I said I had to think about it. What should I do Mal? I'd love to spend some time on Earth but I don't want to leave you and Jon for that long. I don't know what to do. I'd miss you so much. If you don't want me to go, I won't go." 

"I think you should go if you want to dear. I know you don't love being in space and that you miss Earth. I'll miss you but I think you'd enjoy it. I'm sure I'd get to visit you and we can video chat. Plus we're married my dear, I have the rest of my life to annoy you," he chuckled. 

"Thanks Mal. I'm going to think about it. I gotta go find Jon. I love you."

"I love you too." 

Ashley went back to find Archer. When she got back to the ready room, Trip was gone. 

"I need to talk to my husband," Ashley said as she went over to Archer and hugged him. "What do you think I should do? Mal said it's ok with him. If you don't want me to go though, I won't. I don't want to leave y'all. I'd miss you." 

"It's up to you sweetheart. I think you'd enjoy being back on Earth. I'll come visit you and we can video chat," Archer replied. 

"That's what Mal said too." 

"What do you want?" 

"I don't know. I'll let you get back to work. Thanks Jon," Ashley said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 


	3. Trip's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip's first time watching. Adult content. Ashley and Trip head for Earth.

Ashley punched in her code and entered her husband's quarters. She greeted him with a hug and a kiss. He pulled her into his lap. 

"Remember when you used to sit in my lap and watch water polo with me in the expanse?" Archer asked.

"Yeah. I enjoyed that." 

"Me too. I loved having you close to me but I never dreamed I'd get to marry you." 

"Me either. Like I said in sick bay, I was ready to face the consequences of a court martial when we got back. Really glad I didn't have to though." 

He laughed and replied, "me too." 

"It was fun watching water polo and stuff with you before we had ever had sex but it was torture at the same time. It was nice just to be close to you and forget about everything else." 

"I enjoyed it too but I was also anxious to get in your jumpsuit" Ashley laughed and kissed him. "I wonder how Trip would feel if he knew he set off the events that lead to our first time together." 

"He probably could laugh about it now but at the time he would have been upset, I didn't find out until later but apparently he had quite a crush on you. How are things going with him?" 

"Things are nice. I don't think he knows how he feels yet about me being married to you though. Remember how freaked out he got when Phlox encouraged him to get with his wife?" 

"Yeah that was funny" Jon said with a smile. He grabbed her ass affectionately. 

"And how freaked out he was by walking in on me and Mal? And then again walking in on you and me? Poor guy. But then again he made me spend a week in a Jefferies Tube so guess we're even" she laughed. 

"Are you ever going to let that go?" 

"Doubt it," she said with a smile. 

"I think you should go with him to Earth honey." 

"I don't want to leave you. I'd miss you too much." 

"But you'd enjoy being planet side for a change. Maybe you can use that time to decide if you really want to return to space or you want to stay on Earth."

"I don't want things to change." 

"I know honey, me either." 

"Do you think it's possible for me to go with him for a month or two and then come back?" 

"I'll see if I can loan you out on a temporary basis." 

"Thank you honey, I appreciate it. I love you." 

"I love you too" he said as he swung her around so she was straddling him. He grabbed her ass again and helped her grind into him. She stood up, quickly took her pants off and climbed back on him. He pulled her shirt and bra off as she was pulling his shirt off. He pulled her in closer so his bare chest was pressed against hers. He kissed her deeply and explored her mouth. No matter how many times they kissed, it felt just as exciting as the first time. He moved her just enough to get his pants and boxers off. He then quickly got rid of her panties. 

The com sounded. They didn't respond and it sounded again.

"This better be important" Archer yelled.

"It's Trip." 

"Come in" said Ashley with an evil grin. She silenced Archer's protest with a kiss. 

"Oh damn!" Trip said. "Am I crazy or did I walk in without knocking again?!" 

"You knocked baby, don't worry" Ashley said as she was naked, straddling Jon. 

"In or out Trip? Decide" Archer said with urgency. 

"Um I guess in" Trip said as his cheeks turned deep red. His engorged dick was uncomfortably pressing into his jumpsuit. He struggled to adjust himself as he watched in awe while Jon took Ashley. 

"Take your pants off Trip, relax" Ashley moaned. Trip fumbled with his jumpsuit trying to get it off but he barely had enough blood in his brain to stand up. He was turned on by the sight of Jon grabbing Ashley's ass and sliding her up and down his shaft. It was the first time Trip had seen his dick and it was very nice. 

"Come here baby" Ashley moaned. Trip walked over to her, unsure what to do. She stopped kissing Archer and turned to kiss Trip. He moaned when she grabbed his hard dick. 

"That feels good baby but I'm already so close" Trip whispered. 

Ashley understood and took her hand off him. 

As Archer was thrusting into Ashley he said, "baby I want to see Trip inside you, do you want Trip to fuck you?" Ashley whimpered and nodded her head. Archer helped Ashley off his dick. Trip sat on the bed and Ashley climbed on him. Archer rubbed her ass as she was sitting on Trip's dick. "That's it baby, take all of Trip's big dick, I want to watch him fuck you" Archer said as he sat in the chair so he could get a really good look. 

Trip was so turned on that once Ashley came on his dick and cried out, he came instantly. "Sorry baby" he whispered into her ear, "you're just too hot. I couldn't take it." Ashley kissed him deeply. 

"Don't be sorry. That felt good and I like turning you on so much you cum fast" Ashley said in reply. 

"Get back in Jon's lap baby" Trip growled. Ashley happily got back on Jon's dick. She loved feeling them both inside her so close together. She loved switching back and forth between big, hard dicks. 

"That was fucking hot" Jon growled in her ear. "I wanted to cum just watching him fuck you. I'm so close." 

"Cum in me Jon. I want to feel you cum in me" Ashley panted. That pushed him over the edge and he came with another few strokes. He held her close for several moments and then pulled her to lay down on the bed with him. He gestured for Trip to come lay down on the other side of her. They were hot and sweaty. Trip trailed a finger along her stomach and chest and looked at her with a smile. Being with Ashley was a crazy adventure. He had never met anyone quite like her. 

"Fuck" Ashley said. "Jon's going to see if I can join you on Earth on a temporary basis for a couple of months. If I can, I'm all yours." She reached out and grabbed both their hands. 

"Sounds good baby. I should get going and let y'all have some alone time then. I love you" Trip said as he got dressed. 

"Wait, Trip, did you need something when you stopped by?" Archer asked.

Trip laughed and as he left said, "I think so but I have no idea what it was." 

They chuckled and Ashley cuddled up closer to Archer and said, "how long do you think it will take to get an answer from Starfleet Command?" 

"Pretty fast I'm guessing. Let me give them a call now." 

"Thanks Jon. I'll head over to Mal's quarters." 

They both got dressed and Ashley headed back to Malcom's quarters. Archer joined them shortly after in their quarters. 

"I spoke with Command. They said that you do not have enough experience or a high enough security clearance to assist Trip after all but they said they could use your help on Jupiter Station on a temporary basis. They're working on getting another warp 5 ship out of dry dock" Archer said.

Ashley chuckled, "when my grandfather was born humans didn't even know there were other species out there. I wonder what he'd say if he knew I was living on Earth and commuting to Jupiter Station." 

And just like that Ashley was packed and headed for the Vulcan transport. She met Trip at the shuttle bay and they boarded. 

When they reached Earth, Ashley and trip disembarked and headed to headquarters for their assignments. They were assigned side by side cabins. They had the rest of the day to relax before they reported for work in the morning.

In the morning trip headed back to Starfleet headquarters and Ashley caught the transport to Jupiter Station. 'Still in space but I guess not in space all the day' she thought.

As she got off the transport she looked around to see which direction she should head in. She felt a tug on her elbow and was quickly pulled into a nearby room. Right as she was about to panic, she was spun around and found herself face-to-face with her husband. 

"Malcolm what are you doing here? You almost gave me a fucking heart attack."

"Shhhh. Do you know what Trip is doing on Earth?" 

"All I was told was that it was a top secret project. Why was he doing? Is he okay?"

"Trip doesn't know this but he should be finding out right about now that it was Section 31 who brought him to Earth. I don't know what he's doing but apparently they had some sort of assignment for him. Didn't you think it was a little bit odd when Starfleet allowed you to suddenly go work at Jupiter station for a couple of months?"

"I guess I just assumed they did it because Jon asked them to."

"I think they offered to let him bring a colleague on this mission because they thought that Trip was going to bring some young ensign that they could pressure into keeping quiet about the whole affair. It sounds like it threw them for quite a loop when they found out that he was planning on bringing my wife with him."

"Because they knew that whatever I saw or heard would ultimately get leaked back to you?"

"Exactly."

"And they found out about your relationship with Jon. Can't very well leave it to chance that something should go wrong and then they have a very high-profile person snooping around asking questions."

"Is Trip okay? It sounds like I should be worried about him. Did you tell John about this yet?"

"I told him as much as he needed to know. I told him that I needed to get back to Earth and speak with you as soon as I could. I couldn't risk contacting you over subspace.I think Trip is fine dear, don't worry. I just wanted you to know who you were dealing with. Trip won't be able to tell you himself because they will order him not to and they utilize state of the art lie detectors. Go about your business and you'll be fine. Just try not to ask Trip about work. Things will just be easier that way. I also wanted to give you this. I should have given it to you before but I didn't think this would happen. Here" he said as she took off her wedding band and put an identical one back on her. 

"It looks the same, what is it Mal?" 

"It's a tracking device. Check in with me once a day and if I don't hear from you, I'll come find you." 

"God Mal that's scary. Thank you." 

"And here's a bracelet. Keep this on you. If you are in distress, pull it until the clasp breaks open and it will send out a distress signal. The individual beads are marked with an isotope signature. After you break the bracelet, try to keep the beads with you. If you are moved, you can try to discreetly discard the beads as you go to mark where you've been."

"Who is going to take me Mal? Section 31 or like aliens?" 

"I don't think either dear, it's just in case. And give this to Trip but make sure you wait a week or two. Don't tell him what it is. It'll let us trace his location if he goes missing."

"Thanks Mel but do you really think I can get Trip to wear an ankle bracelet?"

"There weren't many options available for him because I need it to remain concealed. This way it will be in his boots. Tell him you wanted him to have it, I think he would wear a damn tiara if you asked him nicely haha."

"Can I just go back to Enterprise with you Mal?" 

"I'm sorry luv but that would arouse more suspension. Im going to find out more about this and we'll go from there. Remember to call me everyday. If you run into trouble and can't talk about it, call me and ask me if T'Pol is still mad at you. That seems like a generic enough question." 

"Ok Mal" Ashley said with a hug.

"Do you remember everything I've told you?" 

"Wear the ring, break the bracelet, leave the beads where I go, give Trip the anklet in two weeks, um call you every day, ask about T'Pol if there's an issue. How long can you stay?" 

"I'm afraid I have to get back immediately my dear. I shouldn't be seen, might arouse suspicion. I'll try to come visit you in a few weeks though. I love you." 

"I love you too Mal" she said as she kissed him one more time. 

"Be safe luv." 

"You too Mal." And just like that he was gone. The whole conversation was so fast that Ashley was still on time to report for duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's assume that Trip had previously said he wanted/asked Ashley and Jon let him walk in on them having sex. He was a willing and consenting participant.


	4. Trip's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip had a long first day and is feeling frisky.

'Damn I wasn't expecting all that today. I'm glad Ashley decided to go to Jupiter Station instead. Oh shit, I hope she went to Jupiter Station today and they didn't take her somewhere else. Oh well, I'll see her soon and can ask her. I hope she had a less stressful day then I had. Although when she feels stressed, she is friskier than usual so that's always fun. Nothin' like some Tucker lovin' to calm her down' Trip thought to himself.

When Trip arrived at his new cabin, Ashley was already in there. She was in booty shorts and a tank top. She ran over and gave him a big hug. 

"Stressful day baby?" Trip asked.

"Fuck yes." Ashley replied. "I'm glad to see you." 

"I'm glad to see you too baby. Nice shorts" he said as he grabbed her ass. She loved when he did that. "Nice ass too baby" he whispered into her ear and then nibbled on her ear. That always got her going. She loved frisky Trip. 

"Mmm it looks even better in panties" she said back.

"I better take a look and see." He pulled her shorts and panties off. To her surprise, he bent her over the bed and put his mouth on her entrance. 

"Oh fuck Trip. That feels so good" she moaned. She moaned even louder when he slipped one of his fingers inside her. 

"Holy shit, you're so fucking wet. Did someone miss me today?" 

Ashley whimpered "yes baby. I want your dick inside me, fuck me." 

Trip slid a second finger inside her and continued to lick her clit. He enjoyed hearing her whimper and seeing her squirm in pleasure. "What do you want me to do baby?" 

"Put your dick in me baby." 

"What was that? You want me to stop?" He said with a smile as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her. 

"No!" 

"Tell me what you want baby." 

"Fucking damn it, fuck me already Trip! Please! Put your dick in me." 

Trip pulled his pants off and rubbed the tip of his dick on her swollen, wet entrance. "I love hearing you say that baby." 

Ashley was getting more impatient so she thrust back, impaling herself on his dick. "Fuck me" she growled. 

After they finished, they took a shower and decided to go get dinner. 

"Man, how long has it been since you've eaten at a restaurant?" Trip asked. 

"Well we didn't go to one on Earth when we were visiting your parents. I think we just ate room service on the shore break where I went to Bora Bora. Shit, I don't think I've eaten in a restaurant since before we left space dock the first time." 

"Would you like to go with me to one? There's a nice one around here with some dancing." 

"Sure, that sounds nice. Oh shit I remember the last time I was in a restaurant. It was the night I met Malcom! It was more of a bar but my friends and I did sit and eat at a table. You ever hear the story about the night he and I met?" 

"I heard a little bit about it but I'd prefer not to hear the gory details," Trip said with a chuckle. 

"I didn't sleep with Malcom the night I met him. Oh, well, I mean I slept with him but I didn't have sex with him. I assumed he was gay. I didn't know he was bi until way later." 

"We've never talked about it but what are you? Straight? Or?" Trip asked shly. 

"I like to say I'm tri-sexual, I'll try anything once haha. I don't know what I'd exactly call it. I'm attracted to people based on who they are, not what gender they are. I don't know, that's not a really great way to put it.," Ashley replied. "Not that it matters but what about you?" 

"Straight-ish I'd say."

"I know what you mean," Ashley said with a smile. "How formal is the restaurant? What should I wear?" 

"Why don't you wear that little sexy dress I love?" Trip suggested with a wink. 

"I'll go change," Ashley said as she walked to the closet. She stuck her head back out and said, "please tell me you are wearing one of those Hawaiian shirts Malcom hates. If so, we need to get a picture to send to him." 

"Sorry to disappoint you darlin but I didn't bring any of those shirts with me." 

"Why not?"

"Because those shirts are for when you want to get noticed and you're the only woman I want to get noticed by." 

"Aww that's so sweet baby." Ashley waited until Trip when into the bathroom to get dressed. She took off her bra and panties. She put on a sexy thong and a short black dress. She wore her hair down and put on a pair of sandals Even though Trip was a lot taller than her, Ashley loved the height difference. She always wore sandals and flip flops because high heels would make her taller. Trip thought it was cute and accepted it as another of her crazy little quirks. It was a little windy so she put on a light jacket that went with the dress. 

"Let's get going darlin, it's close enough we can walk. You look beautiful," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Sexy too," he whispered. 

"Lead the way baby." 

They walked a little ways to a restaurant that wasn't far from Starfleet Headquarters. It was a fancier restaurant than Ashley had anticipated. She suddenly wished she had worn heels. Trip went to the hostess stand and let them know he had a reservation. They were seated quickly. Ashley whispered in his ear, "I didn't know you made reservations. Guess somebody was confident he'd have a date tonight." 

"I was hoping darlin. That dress is awfully short, careful when you sit down" he said with a wink. 

Ashley did have to sit down very carefully, especially since she only had a thong on under. It was a little chilly but Ashley took off her jacket. Her nipples quickly became hard and it was painfully obvious that they were poking through the thin fabric of her dress.. Ashley caught Trip staring and she winked at him. 

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "shit baby, are you not wearing a bra?" Ashley shook her head to say no. He put his hand on her bare thigh and said, "are you wearing panties?" 

"You'll find out later," Ashley whispered back into his ear before quickly nibbling his ear love. The restaurant had low lighting and there was a tablecloth that mostly obstructed the view of their legs below the table. Trip moved his hand to rub Ashley's inner thigh and rubbed a little higher. She spread her legs a little and he slid his hand up a little higher. She looked around to make sure nobody could see and then she spread her legs a little more. Trip slid his hand all the way up her inner thigh and caressed her panties. 

"Mmm feels like you are wearing something under here," he whispered in her ear. Ashley was about to say something when she noticed the server coming over. Trip moved his hand down her thigh but not by much. They ordered drinks and entrees. 

"Looks like the dance floor is popular. Want to go dance baby?" Trip asked. Ashley nodded and Trip took her hand and led her there. 

Trip put his hand on Ashley's lower back and held her close to him. Ashley put her hand on his shoulder. He took her other hand in his hand and led. Ashley gently kissed him. He kissed her back and deepened the kiss. He nibbled her lower lip the way that he knew drove her wild. He moved his hand lower and squeezed her ass discreetly before moving it back. 

"What has gotten into you Commander Tucker? I've never seen you allow such public displays before. I like it." 

"You know darlin', for a split second there I forgot we were in Starfleet. I think all the blood in my brain has gone south," he said with a chuckle. "What was the question again?" 

"I don't remember either, haha. I love you Trip." 

"I love you too baby," he said with a kiss. They danced a while longer and sat down to eat. 

"I'm glad you decided to come to with me on this assignment." 

"I imagine it would be boring without me. Probably calmer but definitely boring," Ashley said with a chuckle. 

"You got that right." 

"Do you miss Malcom and Jon a lot?" 

"I miss them but I talk to them everyday and we've been pretty busy. I really love the bigger cabins and taller ceilings everywhere." 

"You're telling me." 

"Did I tell you I had to go into a Jefferies Tube the other day?" 

"Uh oh. How'd that go?" 

"Luckily I only had to stick my head in and I talked someone else through the repairs" Ashley laughed. "I'll never understand how you handled the three hours in decompression getting in and out of the Xrillian ship. Especially with the Klingons. I would have actually died of stress." 

"It wasn't pleasant but it wasn't terrible." 

"I would have panicked and had a heart attack." 

The server brought their food to them and they both began eating their steaks. 

"No offense to chef, but damn this is better than the mess hall," Ashley said with a smile before she took another bite. Trip stopped eating and gazed at her. He slipped his hand around her waist and squeezed it. He watched her eating her medium rare steak and thought 'I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this woman.' 

"Why are you staring at me baby?"

"Because you're beautiful. And because you just are so damn human." 

"I've never heard that before but I'll take it as a compliment."

"It is baby," Trip said with a smile. Ashley knew exactly what he meant. 

Trip loved how soft and warm Ashley felt. He loved her curves, her little love handles and the way her cute little stomach wasn't totally flat. He loved how soft and long her hair was. It had grown out and was down to her waist now. He loved her smile and her laugh. He even loved her mood swings because he loved how she experienced her emotions freely and deeply. She loved fiercely and wore her heart on her sleeve. She had a kind heart and a lot of love to give. She was young and optimistic about the future. 

T'pol was attractive in her own way. Her body was sleek, hard and cold. Her hair was short and practical. She was taller than Ashley and obviously significantly stronger than her being Vulcan. She had an even temper and was predictable. T'Pol was taller than Ashley and 40 years older. Trip thought it was sexist of him but he couldn't help but find the "damsel in distress" part of Ashley to be sweet and endearing. T'Pol definitely didn't have that quality. T'Pol was tan and bronze in sharp contrast to Ashley's fair skin. They each had good things about them but in the end, T'Pol didn't have the same capacity to love as Ashley did. He didn't regret his time with T'Pol and he loved her in a way but it didn't compare to the love he felt from Ashley and for Ashley. 

They walked home from the restaurant smiling and holding hands. When they got inside, Trip pulled Ashley close to him and kissed her tenderly. He put his hand on her face and then leaned and whispered into her ear, "I think you're right that our baby would have the cutest round ears ever." He turned her head gently and kissed her again. She looked at him with her big, beautiful eyes and agreed. 

"Don't you miss being on Enterprise though? Maybe one day people will be able to raise kids on starships but it wouldn't be practical now. And right now the missions are so long that it would be really hard to have you be gone for a year at a time." Ashley asked.

"I do miss Enterprise but I've also really enjoyed being on Earth with you as well. Now Starfleet has multiple ships in service at the same time. I'm sure they will have ships that don't go as deep into space that are needed closer to Earth. I imagine ships like that would have shorter missions. Enterprise has been an incredible journey and I don't think I'm finished with her just yet but baby, having a child with you would be an incredible journey too. I had a wonderful childhood and I think my parents would be really good grandparents. I think I could be really happy working on Earth and raising a family. Besides it's not like I'd have to work on Earth in order to live on Earth." Trip got a little quieter and said, "I might be getting a little ahead of myself here. I don't know how you being married to Malcolm and Jon would play into all this." 

"I really don't know but we have time to figure it out. Phlox has three wives and they have three husbands and they make it work," Ashley kissed him again and put her forehead against his. She said, "you know you always have the option of finding someone else to have a relationship and kids with. I know you've said before you are monogamous. You always have the option to leave and find someone else or explore polyamory. I'll support you no matter what you do. I'll always be here for you no matter what." 

"That's sweet but baby there is nobody else for me. I know we haven't been together that long but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hadn't planned on doing this today but will you marry me?" Trip asked. 

  
  



	5. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley answers Trips question and they make love.

"Oh Trip. Yes, of course I will." 

"Sorry I uh don't have a ring or anything, I thought I was going to wait and plan something out but I just couldn't wait." 

"This was perfect Trip. I love you," Ashley said as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her and pushed her up against the wall. He kissed her passionately and hungrily. He put her down and slowly kissed her while he put his hands up her dress. He caressed her bare thighs and pulled her dress over her head. He whispered into her ear, "it was so sexy when I could see your hard nipples at dinner. I wanted to play with them so bad." He gently pinched and pulled on her hard nipples making her moan. She kissed his neck and ran her hands over his muscular stomach and chest. He took his shirt off by grabbing the back of it with one hand. It was a simple move but he knew Ashley thought it was super sexy. She responded by pulling his pants and boxers down. His throbbing cock sprung free and she took it in her hand. She lightly stroked it and played with the head of his dick. He moaned in appreciation and kissed her neck while he grabbed her ass. He pulled her thong off and pulled her into his lap as he sat on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She moaned and whimpered in response. Trip moved her so she was underneath him. He moved his hand down her stomach to touch her wet entrance. He rubbed her clit and slipped his finger inside. He slowly moved his finger in and out, stopping to rub her clit occasionally. 

"I want you, put it in" she panted in his ear. He gripped his hard dick and rubbed it against her clit. She squirmed and said, "stop teasing me baby. I want your dick inside me." Trip kissed her and was inside of her in one smooth stroke.

"You feel so fucking good baby. I love being inside you," he said as he slowly moved in and out of her. He put one arm against the wall and his forehead against hers. Nothing felt better than making love to her. 

"Fuck that feels good baby," Ashley said in reply. He leaned over and sucked on each one of her perfect nipples. He loved being on top of her and looking down at her, especially when she bit her lower lip. It was a quiet, peaceful night. All they could hear was their moans and the sound of their bodies moving together. 

"I want to get you pregnant, I want to put a baby in you," Trip said as he looked her in her eyes. Ashley moaned and kissed him in response. She knew it wasn't the right time but it was a nice thought. Trip pulled out of her and said, "lay on your stomach baby." Ashley flipped over. Trip kissed her shoulders and rubbed her ass. He slipped back inside her and laid his chest on her back. He held her hands and slowly thrust into her while he kissed her neck. 

She moaned louder and said, "harder baby." Trip picked up the pace while still trying to hold back from cuming. She felt so hot and wet. She whimpered and moaned. He moved his right hand under her and rubbed her clit. She came quickly and loudly when he did that, trembling under him. Hearing and feeling her cum sent him over the edge and he pumped his load deep inside her. He kissed her cheek and said, "I love you baby." 

"I love you too baby, that felt so fucking good. I love having your dick in me and feeling you cum in me." He laid on her for a few more minutes and slowly pulled out. He laid on the bed and pulled her to spoon with him. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his. 


	6. Message to Malcom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but been a few days since I posted something new.

While Trip completed his work at headquarters, Ashley kept working at Jupiter station. For someone who hadn't really wanted to go into space, she was pleasantly surprised that she had some useful advice to give. And she had a lot of advice Trip gave her that she passed along. 

Ashley sent her husband a video message when she got home from work. It was easier to send than arranging for a live video chat. 

"Hey Mal, I hope you are doing well. I love you and I miss you. I quoted Trip today at work. I told somebody that they needed to keep the variance at 0.3 or less and they argued that Starfleet allowed for a 0.5 variance. So I said, who do you think wrote the guidelines? He said a warp-field theorist? I said exactly, somebody who probably has never left the solar system wrote that. I have the experience of being out in deep space and I'm telling you that you need a tighter variance range on this. Deep space is not the place you want to lose warp drive. I guess you just can't fully appreciate the danger until you realize if you lose warp drive you might be 10 years away from the solar system at impulse. I've also tried to emphasize to armoury that they will need every single weapon and upgrade they can get their hands on. How's Jon doing? Tell him I said hi and I miss him. Have a goodnight." 

She decided she'd wait and tell him that Trip had proposed in person so they could all celebrate together. 


End file.
